Experiments with Moe Elements in Boys Love
by saezutte
Summary: When Hiroomi takes advantage of Akihito's love of glasses for nefarious ends, Akihito decides to get back at him in the best way possible.


Akihito wandered into the club room after school, looking forward to another fun-filled afternoon of Mitsuki teasing him. Sigh. Maybe today his luck would turn around and a bespectacled beauty would join the club. He opened the door and noted, with surprise, that someone was already inside.

"Oh, Hiroomi-senpai, how odd of you to actually show up-WHA?!"

"Yes, Akkey~?" Hiroomi spun his chair around to reveal, perched on his normally unremarkable-to-Akihito face, a pair of glasses. Dark blue frames sat innocently on his nose, a touch too big and square for his bone structure. On a sweet and innocent girl looking up at him at him through thick lashes and thicker frames, the size would have made the glasses all the more charming, but on Hiroomi, well. They mostly made him look younger.

Akihito shook his head quickly, trying to dislodge the image of Hiroomi in glasses, but it didn't go away. It did, in fact, keep sitting right there in front of him. "Eh?! So what's with the- the- you know!"

"My, my, Akkey. Usually you have no trouble professing your admiration for any variety of glasses. Now suddenly I'm wearing them and you can't even bring yourself to say the word? I'm hurt."

Akihito sputtered. "That's not it-"

"Or are you struck speechless by my beauty?" He rested his chin on his hand, pinkie finger tapping on the frames.

"That's definitely not it! I don't want you dirtying the pure image of glasses!" Akihito sat down and pulled out an earlier issue of the club's magazine so he wouldn't have to look at them. Glasses!Hiroomi was making his stomach feel weird.

Hiromi laughed. "Sorry, sorry. I had some eye pain so my doctor said I shouldn't wear my contacts for a bit."

"Hmm. They don't suit you." Akihito carefully looked at the magazine.

"Excuse me? That's not what I've heard." He leaned back in the chair and smirked. "All day, girls have been swooning. 'Look at Nase-senpai!' 'So serious!' 'So cool!' 'Kyaa!' Apparently, the glasses only help my genius senpai image."

"Whatever," Akihito muttered. He had forgotten about the charm appeal of glasses on boys - the aloof genius, obsessed with data, calm and collected under pressure, giving orders to his teammates on the tennis court or baseball field. Or maybe the dark-haired older man, glasses suggesting his literary leanings, gently coaxing a younger blonde man into his arms, the cool look through his glasses belying the true passion he feels in his loins. "No, senpai-" the blonde would whisper, but Glasses-senpai would grip his waist tightly and say, "I must have you!"

Or something like that. Akihito blushed. Truly the power of glasses was great, that they could make him picture that sort of thing.

He glanced at Hiroomi out of the corner of his eye. With the ever-present scarf and the bowl cut, he looked more like a nerd glasses type than a cool glasses type, but he could see the appeal from a fangirl's perspective. Fan_girl _being the key. Glasses were powerful, but not that powerful. Right.

"I'll admit that your precious glasses look good," Hiroomi said, "but they're such a pain to wear. Always getting dirty." He took off the glasses and started wiping them with the end of his scarf.

Akihito stared, horrified, and found himself making a small whimpering noise. The dexterity of his gestures! The calm focus in his eyes as he cleaned them! And somehow, even though he'd only known Glasses!Hiroomi for a few minutes, he looked vulnerable without them. This was bad.

"I-I'm going to dust the bookshelves."

"Eh? Okay. Can I help?"

"No, no, you stay there. Work on ideas for the next issue!"

"Fine." Hiroomi pulled out an HND48 magazine and started holding up a picture of Mitsuki next to each page.

Akihito tried to dust the books. Maybe he'd rearrange them too, he thought. Whatever it takes to distract him from the glasses menace at the table. He would just focus on the titles. _In Search of Lost Time, Confessions of a Mask, The Portrait of Dorian Grey, The Great Mirror of Male Love_-

"I didn't realize you wore contacts." It just slipped out. He hadn't meant to say anything. His natural curiosity about anything glasses-related had gotten the better of him!

Hiroomi looked over his shoulder. Akihito carefully kept facing the shelf. "Yeah, it's only been for the past year or so. My eyes aren't too bad, I was just having trouble seeing the blackboard and Izumi-nee-sama worried it might affect my aim."

Akihito hesitated. "So you wear the glasses at night or...?"

Hiroomi's eyes had a knowing look behind those stupid glasses. He stood up and walked over to the shelves. Placing one arm on the shelf behind him, he neatly trapped Akihito where he was and leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"That's right, Akkey. I wear them when I'm getting ready for bed, pulling off my clothes to shower and get into the bath. I have to take them off, of course, because they get too _steamy_." He licked his lips disturbingly at the last word- Akihito could almost feel the movement of his tongue against his ear.

"Ah- ah- Hiroomi, what are you-" Hiroomi's other hand slipped under his uniform jacket to rest on Akihito's waist. Akihito tried to remember how he usually reacted when Hiroomi tried this sort of thing - screaming? flailing? a hearty "fuck off"? - but he froze when he looked up at Hiroomi's playful green eyes behind the glasses.

"And then I put them on in the morning, too. When I'm still in bed trying to get warm before getting up. When I wake up hard and aching for-"

"Hey! Don't be gross!"

Hiroomi looked hurt. "You're a teenage boy, don't tell me it doesn't happen to you too."

"Of course it does! But I'm not thinking about my sister, like a gross pervert."

Hiroomi laughed and his grip on Akihito's waist tightened. "Maybe I'm not thinking about my sister either," he purred.

Just then, the door to the club room opened and in came Mitsuki. She stared at the two of them for a moment and then raised an eyebrow.

"I see this is going well, aniki."

Hiroomi stepped away from Akihito, but kept his hand on his waist. "Pretty well, yes. Now pay up."

"I don't think so."

"What? We had a deal-"

"The bet was you could get him to kiss you, or at least not punch you if you kissed him, and that doesn't seem to be happening."

Akihito stared blankly at both of them.

"I was getting there when you came in-"

"I gave you fifteen minutes."

"He came in late!"

"It's not my fault you can't seal the deal, aniki. I guess I'll just get rid of these." She held up a set of three photos - herself in a maid outfit, a cat costume, and a yukata - and pulled out a lighter.

"No, Mitsuki!" cried Hiroomi, finally letting go of Akihito.

That snapped him out of his trance.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" he yelled.

"We made a bet to see if your glasses fetish would win out over your heterosexuality," Mitsuki said as she dropped the flaming pictures into an empty trash can. Hiroomi fell to the floor and wrapped his arms around the smoking trash can, sobbing quietly.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"It's okay if you're a homo, Akihito," she smirked. "We accept you as a half-youmu, we accept you as a glasses-loving pervert, you going gay for my brother would be pretty tame in comparison."

"I'm not gay for anyone! Particularly not for someone who pretends to wear glasses as part of a sick prank!"

Hiroomi stood up and brushed himself off with one last forlorn look at the ashes in the trash can. "I'm not pretending, though. I really do wear glasses. Every morning, every night."

Akihito swallowed. "Still! I am devoted to pure and beautiful maidens in glasses and you don't fit the bill."

Hiroomi pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looked at Akihito intensely. It was more evil-glasses-villain than it was sexy-glasses-bishounen but Akihito found himself remembering Hiroomi's lips whispering against his ear nonetheless. He shivered.

Hiroomi shrugged. "Whatever. I'm going home. See you later, little sis," he said brightly.

Mitsuki glared at him as he left, then turned a considering look on Akihito.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm going to pay him back for this."

"Oh?"

"Not in a gay way."

"I wouldn't dream of suggesting it."

The next morning, Akihito woke up from a deeply disturbing dream of Hiroomi, wearing glasses, touching himself and moaning, "Akkey~!" Pay back was definitely in order.

* * *

The plan he came up with was obvious, but its implementation was delayed by all the excitement over Kuriyama-san. Once she'd safely joined the club, he decided to ask her for help.

"You want my wh-what?"

"A uniform! And a pair of tights too, please." He didn't want to break the illusion with his manly legs.

She started furiously typing into her phone and muttering, "I knew some boys were like this- perverts- probably going to put them on a doll and then-"

"No, no. You've got it all wrong. They're for me to wear!"

Her eyes widened. "I... see..." She was still typing. "Well, if you are serious about this sort of hobby, then I am happy... to... help you... explore it?"

"Eh? No! It's for a prank! I'm going to play a prank on Hiroomi-senpai."

He explained about Hiroomi's glasses prank a month earlier and briefly outlined his plan. She nodded along.

"Okay. I'll bring you the clothes tomorrow and maybe some other things. A barrette might be cute!"

"Great! I'll let Mitsuki in on it and she'll make sure he comes to the club room."

"Okay! Operation Seduce Nase-Senpai is a go!"

"I'm not sure that's what we should be calling it-"

"See you later, senpai! I'm going to try to catch the early bird special at the new soba place in Kitamachi."

"Okay, bye, but let's just get this straight: I'm not _trying_ to seduce Hiroomi-" but she'd already taken off. He sighed and headed home. He had some rehearsing to do.

* * *

Akihito was waiting in the club room when Hiroomi came in.

"Akkey, hey, have you seen Mitsuki? She said she wanted me to- oh."

"I don't think she's coming today, Hiroomi-nii-chan." Akihito tucked a piece of hair demurely behind his ear. Kuriyama-san had done a nice job with his hair - it looked much closer to a style a cute little girl would wear than his usual messy boy hair. The outfit had ended up fitting better than expected as well: Kuriyama-san had brought one of the longer styles of skirt from her previous school, so it didn't look completely obscene on his much longer legs and she'd made him give her money for a Size L pair of tights. The cardigan hid his boyish forearms and he'd practiced for hours last night, pouring over anime and manga and internet videos, memorizing the key gestures and phrases as best he could.

He made, he decided, a pretty remarkable little sister.

"What did you just call me? What are you wearing? Are you possessed?"

"Can't I do something nice for Hiroomi-niichan? I usually make so much trouble for him, even though he's so kind to me." He had it on good authority that troublemaker little sisters were a popular type this season, especially if they were shown as contrite from time to time. He looked up at Hiroomi, making his eyes as big as possible, and putting his pinkie to the corner of his mouth in a universally recognized little-sisterly gesture.

"Akkey, this is just- too much-"

"Please, sit down, oniichan." He stood up and gently dragged Hiroomi to his seat. Remembering Mitsuki's advice to always appear smaller than him, he kept his knees bent and his legs slightly pigeon-toed, also a classic charm point based on his extensive research (he sighed, picturing a small pigeon-toed girl with giant glasses.) Hiroomi sat in his chair, seemingly too shocked to do anything else.

"I made tea for us to enjoy!" Akihito started pouring tea into the dainty white tea cups he'd found in a box in the club room. This was getting fun. Loathe as he was to admit it, he was starting to understand why his mom put together such elaborate personas for her letters.

Hiroomi shook his head. "Stop being ridiculous, I'm not drinking tea with you dressed like that."

"Niichan doesn't want my tea?" He did his best to summon tears to his eyes. His lower lip trembled. He deserved to win some sort of acting prize for this. He deserved a place in the Most Moe tournament.

"No, that's not- dammit, don't cry."

"Niichan doesn't like the way I'm dressed?"

"No, not at all, you look. Well. You look very cute." Hiroomi suddenly looked terribly earnest and put his hand on Akihito's. Akihito mentally cheered - the plan was going well - and panicked - where was the plan going?!

"I just wanted to do something nice for you, after you were so nice to wear glasses for me last month." His attempt at a cutesy voice dropped after the first clause, making the statement seem much more serious than he'd meant.

"I see." Hiroomi was holding his hand now and gently stroking it with his thumb. "You do look very nice."

"Ah, thanks. Kuriyama-san helped."

Hiroomi's expression got dark for a moment and his grip on his hand got tighter. "That makes sense. What else did you have planned for the afternoon?"

Akihito hesitated. "I was going to say 'oniichan' a lot and twirl my hair a little bit and see if it drove you crazy with lust for me."

"You're an idiot," Hiroomi said, and kissed him.

When he pulled back, Akihito flailed. "See? Look, it worked, all right, plan complete, I'll just go and change-"

"Shut up." He pulled Akihito back into another kiss. This time, Akihito fell into it, mouth half open, and Hiroomi slipped a tongue inside and his hands into Akihito's hair. Akihito heard a moan and was dismayed to realize it came from him.

"You make a terrible little sister," Hiroomi said.

"You just said I looked cute!" Not that he needed Hiroomi to think he was cute, he reminded himself desperately.

"You do look cute. But, believe it or not, I don't want to fuck to my little sister."

Akihito stared. "Um-"

"I do, however, want to fuck you."

Akihito's brain short-circuited.

"Huh? It's not just because of the outfit?"

"It's not just the outfit." Hiroomi pulled Akihito up from his chair and turned him around so he was propped against the table. Grabbing his thighs, he lifted him so that he was sitting on the table with the skirt was bunched up at top of his thighs and Hiroomi in between them. "Though I do rather like it." He grinned and slipped one of his hands up Akihito's leg to caress the top of his thigh. Akihito held back a moan.

Akihito realized suddenly how exposed he was: if someone walked through the club room door, they would see him on the table, with his skirt pulled up beyond the point of decency and only the black tights to hide his growing erection, his legs loosely looped around Hiroomi's back. Akihito panicked for a moment - when did he become the uke in a BL novel? - but then Hiroomi started kissing him again and all he could do was tighten his legs, pulling Hiroomi flush against him.

"Akkey..." Hiroomi purred. Akihito could feel his erection through his uniform pants.

"Do you have to call me such a ridiculous name at a time like this?"

"If you insist. Akihito," he said and bit his neck lightly. Akihito moaned. Hearing his full name on Hiroomi's lips might have been worse.

"Hey, stop for a minute," Akihito said, remembering something. If he was going to do this, he might as well do it right. "I have some... uh... in my bag, if you want to get them-"

"Oh my, you came prepared?" Hiroomi reached over to Akihito's bag on the table.

"No, not that, I carry them around normally-"

"You mean these?" Hiroomi pulled out a pair of glasses with dark green frames and grinned.

"Yes! Put them on!"

Hiroomi did. They fit his face better than his own frames and the dark green brought out the color of his eyes - but Akihito found himself wishing for the oversized blue frames he'd been secretly picturing Hiroomi in for the past month. They seemed more him. Still, these looked good. He smiled. "Perfect."

"You realize how hard it is to make out with someone wearing glasses, right?"

"C'mon, man, I'm wearing this outfit for you, aren't I?" Akihito didn't mention that it was just meant to be prank and, in fact, barely remembered himself that he hadn't walked in here with every intention of seducing Hiroomi. All he could think about was how good Hiroomi looked between his thighs, especially in glasses.

Hiroomi pushed the glasses further up his nose. "Then I guess I must oblige you. You've been such a considerate little sister, after all." He leaned down to kiss Akihito again with a devilish grin.

The glasses did get in the way. They pressed against Akihito's face and neck, they bent dangerously, the angles straining the hinges, but with every reminder they were there, he found himself more turned on. He was dying for Hiroomi to touch him.

Hiroomi pushed the cardigan off his shoulders. Akihito wrapped his bare arms around the back of his neck and groaned. "Hiroomi, I need-"

"Shh, let me." Hiroomi stepped back quickly and reached down to the top of his tights. He lifted Akihito, arms still around his neck, just enough to work his tights and underwear down to his thighs and then he pulled them off along with his indoor shoes.

"You couldn't get any cute girl panties, Akihito?" Hiroomi muttered, looking at the unremarkable tighty-whiteys, now on the ground.

Akihito blushed. "I'm not a pervert!" Or not that type of pervert, at least.

Hiroomi gave Akihito's now-freed erection a pointed look. "You're not? Could've fooled me."

"Whose fault do you think that is?!"

Hiroomi chuckled. "Good point."

"So let's go!" Akihito leaned up to pull him in for another kiss, but Hiroomi backed off. He adjusted his glasses quickly and Akihito found himself admiring his strong, slender fingers.

"I have a better idea, dear little sister."

"I thought the sister thing didn't turn you on."

"How many times do I have to make this clear? You turn me on." And with that, he bent down and took Akihito's erection in his mouth.

Akihito moaned at the sudden influx of sensation and it hit him: this was really happening, he was actually having sex with Hiroomi on the club room table wearing a schoolgirl uniform. He should send this in to a BL site, for sure, he thought, and then Hiroomi started moving and the ability to form concrete thoughts left him.

He looked down at Hiroomi's head moving up and down around his dick. The glasses were slipping off Hiroomi's nose as he moved faster. One hand was wrapped around the base of his erection, adding to the feeling that he was completely engulfed in Hiroomi. The other hand kept reaching up to adjust the glasses. Hiroomi kept half-mumbling what were probably swear words around his dick as the glasses got more and more cumbersome.

"You- ah- you can take them off. Th-this is more than enough," Akihito managed to moan. _You're more than enough_, he wanted to say.

Hiroomi pulled back for a second. Akihito felt cold air on his now-moist erection. "Me? Back down from a challenge? Never." He renewed his efforts even more fiercely.

Now Akihito could feel his entire erection sliding into Hiroomi's mouth, to the back of his throat. Looking down, he saw Hiroomi's nose push flush against his pubic hair and the glasses sliding down as Hiroomi's head moved back and forth.

"Hiroomi, I'm going to come-" As he said it, Hiroomi took in as much of his cock as he could, gripping his ass, and Akihito came with a shout as Hiroomi swallowed as much as he could.

He laid back on the table, breathing heavily for a moment. He looked up at Hiroomi, who seemed a little lost, wiping at the corner of his mouth with his finger.

"Come here," Akihito said, sitting up and pulling Hiroomi closer. He kissed him and tasted what must have been himself on his lips. Hiroomi honestly seemed subdued by the experience, quieter than he was, and Akihito was a little pleased that he wasn't the only one feeling out of his depth. He realized quickly that Hiroomi was still hard and kicked himself for being so selfish.

He moved his hands to Hiroomi's belt and said, "Can I?"

Hiroomi nodded, but said, "You don't have to."

"Of course I do! I want to. This will be fun!" He undid his belt and fly and moved his pants and underwear down enough to get at Hiroomi's erection. Once it was free, he hesitated - should he just go at it like he normally does? the angle was all different - but once he took hold, Hiroomi started responding almost immediately. Akihito used Hiroomi's precum to lubricate as best as he could and tried to move his hand the way he liked it himself, but Hiroomi was so far gone that it hardly seemed to matter what he did as long as he was touching him. His eyes fell shut behind the glasses and he licked his lips. Akihito thought he looked kind of sweet, young and dazed, in his arms.

Before he knew it, Hiroomi murmured, "Akkey, I-" and then he was coming, falling forward into Akihito's arms. He didn't even mind the nickname, at that moment. There was a sticky mess all over his hand and probably on both their uniform shirts (ugh, he'd have to wash it before he gave it back to Kuriyama-san), but with a satiated Hiroomi in his arms, he found himself not minding much of anything at all.

Hiroomi, recovering, burrowed closer to Akihito and slipped his ice-cold hands up the back of his shirt. "Mmm, Akkey's so warm."

"You're just always cold, idiot."

"Hmph. Akkey's particularly warm." His hands skittered up Akihito's sides, almost tickling.

"What did I say about that nickname?" he said, but he could tell he sounded more fond than annoyed.

"You're ruining the afterglow, dear."

Akihito kept quiet and pulled him closer. Those hands were still moving across his back, trying to steal as much of his warmth as they could. He willed himself to be as warm as possible.

After a few minutes, Hiroomi sighed. "I guess we should clean up." He stepped back and did up his pants. Akihito reached down to pick up his underwear. There were definitely some suspicious stains on Kuriyama-san's shirt, he could see, but at least the cardigan was undamaged. The skirt was wrinkled but seemed okay.

"Here, you can have these back." Hiroomi was holding out the glasses for him. He reached for them but then thought better of it.

"You can keep them. They suit you."

He swore Hiroomi blushed a little. "I suppose they must have looked pretty charming on me, since you were so enthusiastic."

He nodded. "Definitely. You're a natural glasses type. I'd buy your photobook."

Hiroomi was definitely blushing now but also looking at Akihito like he was nuts. Akihito decided that was the perfect look for him.

"Next time I'd like to see you in those glasses you wear at home-," he continued, not realizing what he was saying until it was already out of his mouth. He stopped himself too late. What if Hiroomi didn't want a next time? What if he'd been out of his mind to assume he would? What were they even doing, having sex in the club room like this?

Hiroomi stared for a moment and then said, "Next time you can pass on the girl's uniform. I'm thinking about cultivating a fetish for the earnest underclassman type. You're a decent match. Maybe keep the tights, though, just in case."

Akihito let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Okay. Next time.

"Not that this means I'm any less devoted to my perfect little sister, mind you," Hiroomi added.

"Of course not! And I'm still dedicated to all the glasses beauties of the world."

"Wouldn't dream of distracting you from that."

Hiroomi grabbed his bag and walked to the door.

"Especially now that I'm one of them." He slid the glasses back on and left.

Akihito paused for a moment, staring at where Hiroomi had been. Then he realized he'd been left with all the club room clean-up and thought, damn, he really was smooth. And aggravating.

Akihito handed the bag of now clean clothes to Kuriyama-san the next day in the club room. He had straightened up as best he could but he still blushed when he saw the table.

"Thank you very much for lending me a uniform."

"You're welcome. So how did it go?"

"Yeah, Akihito, how did it go?" Mitsuki was grinning evilly. There's no way Hiroomi would have told her, right?

"It went fine." Akihito kicked himself for not working out a story with Hiroomi ahead of time. Well, at least there wasn't much chance Hiroomi would actually show up to a club meeting two days in a row. They could work out a cover story later-

"AKKEY~"

Of course.

"My darling Akkey, I'm so happy to see you!" Hiroomi's arms wrapped around his neck in a grip more death-like than romantic.

"Hiroomi, argh, get off, you're choking me!" He pulled Hiroomi's arms off his neck.

"My, Akkey, so cold! When just yesterday, you were so considerate of my needs-" he looked at Akihito and then the table with an Obviously Significant Look.

Everyone else in the room stared at the table in silence.

Mitsuki burst out laughing. "Oh my god, in the club room? That's so disgusting. That's the most awful thing I've ever heard," she said, looking like Christmas had come early.

Kuriyama-san looked at the bag of clothes quickly and then dropped them to grab her phone. "Pervert boys," she muttered, typing furiously. "Never trust them when they ask to borrow your clothes, they always want to do dirty things in them, now I'm going to have to burn this uniform, I only have so many sets of uniforms..."

"We're going to have to ask Nino-san for a new table," Mitsuki said, between bursts of laughter. "This is really too much. Amazing."

Akihito glared at Hiroomi.

"What? You didn't want me to keep our beautiful romance a deep dark secret, did you?" He was grinning but there was something of an edge to it, like he was worried it was true deep down.

"Of course I didn't," Akihito said. Suddenly, he noticed that Hiroomi was wearing his glasses today and he smiled.


End file.
